If A Broken Heart Could Love
by twilightlover10612
Summary: After New Moon. Edward doesn't come back. What happens when Bella's broken heart starts loving again. She's engaged when Edward comes back. Who will she choose? her star-crossed lover our her new love? Bx? what happens when something unexpected occurs?
1. I love you

**Hi everyone this is my second fan fiction…**

**Okay so please review…**

**If you get lost just PM me and I'll explain**

**:)**

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock.

"UGGHH!" I groaned as I turned it off.

I was so comfortable in my…. I mean our bed, with the warm covers all around me.

"Morning Sweetheart," he whispered in my ear.

"Morning baby," I said as I rested my head on his perfect chest.

"What does the love of my life want for breakfast?" he asked kissing me on the forehead.

"Hmmm… that's a hard one." I replied jokingly.

"Anything you want," he whispered in my ear.

"Anything?"

"Anything" he whispered

"Hmmm…. I want you!" I said as I looked up to face him.

He smiled and said, "Well I'm all yours."

He took me in right away and we began to kiss passionately.

His fingers wound in my hair and mine in his. I didn't want this to stop.

He started pulling away. He smiled when I pulled him closer.

"School?" he said reluctantly. I frowned.

"We can afford to miss one day," I replied.

"As much as I like that idea, I don't want you dropping out because of me," he said with a smile.

"I won't" I said stubbornly, "Please…Please!"

"Bella?" he questioned me. "Come on…" he said as he got up and pulled me to my feet.

He was only wearing his boxers so I smiled. I was disappointed when he quickly put on some pants. I was standing there staring at his beautiful and perfect chest, with his six- pack. I must have looked pretty dorky because he just started laughing. I stood there in one of his shirts over my underwear.

"Change Bella," was all he said as he walked out the door.

I sighed as I went to my closet to pick an outfit. I grabbed a pair of jeans and the first shirt I saw.

_I have been living with him for over 6 months and he still hasn't had sex with me once!! Damm him and his religious values!! _

I quickly changed and walked down the stairs of our house.

I smelled cinnamon in the air… French toast!!!

"Mmmm… that smells good!" I yelled out as I made my way into the huge kitchen.

He smiled as he placed two plates down on the island. I took a seat as he placed two glasses of milk down. He cooked my favorite French toast with strawberries, blueberries and bananas on top.

"Thanks baby," I said as I kissed him on the lips.

"Your welcome," he said as he took a seat next to me.

When we finished he ran up to our bedroom to get a shirt. I sighed.

_Today in the morning was the most naked I've seen him…_

I walked into our living room and started putting my books and papers into my book bag.

I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"Ready sweetie?" he whispered into my ear.

"One more kiss and I will." I said turning around to face him.

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around me. We started to kiss our lips meeting perfectly. I stood up on my toes. And wrapped my hands between his dark brown hair.

He smiled. "We're going to be late, come on Bella."

I frowned, "Okay."

He smiled as we walked out the door hand in hand.

Our drive to campus took only about 10 minutes…

When we arrived he opened my door for me and we walked together to my first class, with his arm around my waist.

I stopped suddenly in my tracks…

There in the parking lot was a silver Volvo. I was sure my face was pale white. _His_ face flooded my memory and it brought all the pain back with it. I gripped my stomach to keep from falling apart.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked with fear

My eyes were wide with shock. "It's… it's…his…car," I mumbled out.

"What?" he asked holding on to me tighter.

Suddenly a woman stepped out of the drivers seat. She locked it and walked away. _She was human Bella not him not him,_ I told myself.

Relief washed over me. A mistake not _him._

"Bella?" he asked.

"Ohh, it's nothing Ayden." I replied.

"Sure you okay?"

"With you I will be."

"I love you Bella." He said as he kissed me.

"I love you Ayden.

Summary of my life so far…

After _he_ left, just thinking his name brings me pain; I was a zombie for most of my senior year. Jacob helped me but I always felt a hole in my chest.

After I graduated I moved to New York, I had been accepted into a small college here. I am currently working on getting my degree in teaching. I am working part-time as a teachers aid at the local high school. I was pretty much just getting along. The hole in my chest never closed until I met Ayden. I still remember that day.

_I was walking out of class when I tripped on the doorstep. I was ready to fall but something stopped me. Ayden had me by my waist the way dancers always seem to end their dance. He was smiling._

"_Be careful miss." He said. _

_I looked into his hazel eyes and I was blown away. I was dumbfounded. I just stood there staring at him. He helped me stand up straight. _

"_Your welcome." He said as he handed me my books. _

"_Ohh…uhh… umm" I was stuttering. "Thanks"_

"_Your welcome." He said smiling to me. _

"_How can I ever repay you… I mean I could have fallen and cracked my head open but you saved me." I said talking way too fast. _

"_It was nothing." He said with a smile. _

"_No really is their anything I can do?" I asked. Secretly hopping he would say yes. _

"_Al right since you are so persistent," he said with a chuckle, "How about coffee at Lucy's Café?" _

"_Sure" I replied._

**Review!!!**

**Tell me whatcha think???**

**Constructive criticism is preferred.**

**xoxo**


	2. Suprises!

Class went by as a drag. I hardly paid any attention. I tried to keep my mind busy from wandering so that I would think about _him._ When we got home roughly around 3:00 I took a quick shower to relive my stress.

"Sure you okay sweetie?" Ayden called from the hallway.

"Yeah I'm okay." I replied

"Okay" he said

I rinsed my hair out quickly and stepped out. I wrapped a towel around me and walked into our bedroom. Ayden was there looking for clothes in his closet. He smiled when he saw me. He took out a fancy suit and placed it on the bed then he walked over to my closet and took out a fancy dress, it was dark blue and really flowy. I stood there surprised. _What is he doing??? _

Ayden smiled at me. He placed the dress on the bed and picked up his suit. He stated walking towards me. He kissed me on the forehead and smiled.

"Change Bella, I'll meet you downstairs," he said as he walked out the room.

I just stood there dumbstruck. _Why does he want me to wear that dress??? _

I reluctantly put on the dress and went into the bathroom to blow dry my hair. As I looked at myself in the mirror I frowned. Plain as always I took out my rarely used make-up bag. And started applying make-up the way the gay guy at the Mac counter taught me. I was farley pleased with myself when I finished. _I look okay. Not plain anymore. I wonder why Ayden wants me to get all fancy? _I just started to comb my hair out and let it stay wavy. Once I tried to use the hair-culler that Rene sent me for Christmas, and I burned myself. _I wasn't going to let that happen again… _

I looked at myself once more in the mirror and then began to walk downstairs. Ayden was at the bottom of the stairs he smiled up at me.

"You look beautiful." He said as he took me in his arms.

"Thanks," I replied, "so why are we getting all dressed up?"

"It's a surprise," he said kissing me lightly on my lips.

I frowned, "You know I don't like surprises." I said accusingly.

"Oh, really" he said sarcastically.

I smiled and started playing along. "I don't so just tell me and you know I don't like suspense either."

"Well you will just have to wait to find out." He said

"Please tell me now," I said trying to be seductive.

"That won't work on me," he said with a chuckle.

I frowned.

"Ohh, come one Bella," Ayden said taking my hand and leading towards the door.

He opened the passenger door for me and I stepped in with my arms crossed in front of my chest. Ayden just chuckled.

He stepped in and started the car. He just stood there in silence. I was pretending to be mad.

"Ohh, come one Bella, don't be mad at me." He said with a little pout on his lips that made me start laughing out loud.

"I'm not mad at you, I love you silly," I said still laughing.

Ayden chuckled and said, " good, because I love you too."

I leaned in and gave him a soft kiss.

Ayden smiled and began to drive.

After about 15 minutes of driving I couldn't take it anymore.

"Seriously where are you taking me??" I said without patience.

"Calm down Bella, and I am to telling you," Ayden said with a chuckle.

I pouted my lips and crossed my arms again.

Ayden smiled and said, " you look so cute when you're angry."

I kept my smile from appearing on my face and said, " I don't want to be cute."

"Well then you look so beautiful when you're angry," Ayden said

I couldn't control my smile so I let it out. "That's better," I said.

About 20 minutes later me arrived in the city. The terrific pretty much slowed us down. I didn't like going to the city that much. I preferred our little town better. It was small and quiet but I like it. I guess forks did rub off on me. Ayden and I lived in Willow Creek, New York. It was a small town and with about 2 houses on each block and a few random stores here and there and one small high school. We lived on Walnut Street in a huge Victorian style house. There were only a few other houses on that Street. The house closet to us was empty the people there had moved out years ago. I work part-time as a teacher's assistant at the local high school, Willow High. And I attended the community college in the city close by. It was a small town but I liked the peace and quite.

Ayden turned into the parking of Lucy's Café. I smiled and remember the first time we came here about 7 months ago. It was our first date and well I loved it.

Flash back-------

_He drove me here and he opened my door for me. We walked in and the hostess greeted us. Ayden asked for patio seating. The hostess smiled and led the way up the stairs. I tripped on a step, luckily Ayden caught me._

"_Don't want you falling again," he said as he smiled and helped me steady myself. _

"_You saved me twice in a day, thank you." _

"_You're welcome," he said with a smile. _

_She led us to a small table for two on the patio. It was beautiful and it overlooked the city. Ayden thanked her and pulled out the seat for me. I sat down and so did Ayden._

"_Sorry I don't know your name," he said with a small frown. _

"_Bella," I said _

"_That's a beautiful name, Bella" _

"_Thank you," I said suddenly blushing, " what's yours?" _

"_My name is Ayden," he said with yet another smile. _

"_I like your name, Ayden" I replied. _

"_Thank you," he said as the waiter brought us menus. _

_I had been here before and apparently he had too, so I said I was ready to order my favorite, Lucy's lasagna. _

_Ayden smiled, "that's my favorite," he said. _

"_Really it's my favorite!" I replied back. _

_So we ended up ordering two plates of Lucy's lasagna. The rest of the afternoon continued with us talking about our interest, dislikes and families. _

I laughed at the memory.

"So this is the big surprise, Lucy's Café?" I said.

Ayden frowned, "I thought you liked Lucy's Café?" "And that's not it." He said.

I frowned he still wouldn't tell me.

He chuckled and put his arm around my waist and led me in.

Ayden whispered something to the host and he nodded right away. The host then called a waitress over and whispered into her ear. She nodded and smiled right away and ran off up the stairs.

I frowned this was not funny.

Ayden looked at me and smiled. Tightening his hold on me.

The waitress came back down running and whispered something to the host.

The host then smiled at us and said, "This way please." He started leading us towards the stairs. Ayden held on to me tighter.

"Don't fall this time," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled and started blushing.

When we made it up to the patio it was completely empty. There was only one table in the middle and flowers everywhere. Rose petals were everywhere, red and white. I looked in shock. _Everything was so beautiful. _There were lanterns all around hanging from the ceilings. Ayden smiled to me and took my hand and led me to the table. He pulled out the chair for me and I sat down and he kissed me lightly on the lips before he took his seat. The waitress came and filled our to wine glasses with red wine. Ayden smiled at me.

"It's so beautiful, Ayden thank you," I said

"Your welcome, Bella" he said with a smile.

The waitress came back again really quickly with two plates of Lucy's lasagna. I smiled our favorite dish. _He planned this. _

We began to eat and I couldn't stop from smiling. Ayden took my hand from across the table and held it.

"I love you Bella," he said looking intensely at me.

"I took his other hand in mine and said, "I love you too Ayden, with all my heart."

"With all your heart?" he questioned.

"Yes with all my heart, and don't ever doubt it," I said to him staring into his hazel eyes. He stared back into my eyes.

"I love you with my whole heart, soul and being" he said as he pulled his hands away. I was surprised as he stood up he reached in his pocket and took out a little black box. He walked over to my side and bent down on one knee. I felt tears well up in my eyes. He took my right hand in his.

"Isabella Swan, I love you greater than my own life, I've never loved anyone as much as I love you." He began to say. My tears started making there way up and a few started coming out.

"I love you, Bella" "Will you marry me," he said as he held the ring out to me.

I started crying I couldn't help myself. I took in a deep breath and cried out, " Yes! Yes! A million times yes!"

Ayden smiled and place the ring on my finger I didn't have time to look at it because he swept me off my feet and stated to kiss me passionately. I kissed him back with all the force I had. We didn't pull away until we heard a loud, "AWWW!!!" from a few waiters.

He smiled at me. And I smiled as I looked at the ring it was absolutely beautiful, it had one large diamond in the middle and tiny little ones on the sides, I loved it!!!

"I love it Ayden, it's so beautiful!" I said.

Ayden smiled, "I love you"

"I love you"

**Review, tell me what you think!!!**

**Did you like the proposal???**

**Was it Romantic??? **


	3. New Neighbors?

An: Hey i know you all probably hate me but here's the next chapter anyway

Hope you enjoy, & review please.

* * *

I could not take my eyes off of my ring, the whole car ride home. I was in denial and overjoyed at the same time. But then doubt started sneaking in. "_Was I really going to do this?"_I thought to myself. _I'm only twenty; I shouldn't be getting married yet. _Then _his_ face appeared in my head. _Can I really move on this fast? _I kept asking myself. No, I did move on and I have. It has been two years for Christ sake. I am not a teenager anymore, I have changed since _he _left me and I have definitely moved on. I love Ayden. _"You love__** him**__." _The voice of my conscience spoke.

"Loved," I whispered aloud just to reestablish myself.

"What did you say," Ayden asked.

I looked at him and caught myself staring, _"Are you really going to do this?" _That stupid voice in my head interrupted my moment. As soon as I glanced at Ayden's face, I knew I was.

"I said I'm in love" I quickly added knowing I take forever to respond.

Ayden smiled, "Want to know something?"

I smiled back, "of course."

"I'm in love too."

And that was my moment of bliss, I was completely at ease because I knew he loved me despite all my flaws, my mood swings, and all the ridiculous things I do. And I also knew that Ayden would never leave me and I would never leave him.

"I need you," was all I could say as Ayden opened the passenger door for me.

"I **need **you Bella," he said as we began kissing passionately. _Whoa, this is getting heated. _That stupid voice had to interrupt everything good.

We kept kissing as he unlocked the front door. He started to pull away but I pulled him closer. He smiled and pushed open the door. It was dark out now but I could see the faint orange glow of a U-Haul truck across the street. Wow, someone was finally moving into that old house.

"Maybe we should ….go…..say…..hi," I said in between kisses. I let out a surprised yelp when Ayden picked me up in his arms; bridal style. He kept kissing me.

"Maybe tomorrow…" he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

"High school again?" I whined. Ok more like manly whined there we go.

"Yes," Carlisle replied.

We had just moved again to a small town. Let me rephrase that a miniature town in the middle of nowhere. And guess what we were all starting High school again. At least this year I am going in as a senior, so one year tops! Anyway back to my dilemma THIS TOWN. There was nothing to do here unless you went to the city which was too risky thanks to Mr. Sun.

"Emmett, Catch!" Jasper yelled unnecessarily.

I caught the lamp he threw at me without thinking twice, and placed it down by the sofa.

"You interrupted my thinking," I told him.

"You think?" he said back with an evil laugh. Ok maybe it wasn't evil but what he said was.

How come everyone assumes I am dumb, and that is not true? Besides when you assume you make an ass out of u and me hahaha, that was a joke.

"Really, Emmett?" Edward said in a depressed tone. "I am not depressed so stop saying that."

"I didn't say anything," I shot back.

"Well, you thought it." Edward replied again. Man was this guy hard to please.

"Then stop stalking my mind!" I yelled back and went outside to the U-Haul truck to get anymore furniture. I glanced across the street to the seemingly quiet house when I then heard a loud scream. Or maybe it seemed loud thanks to my spidy senses I mean vampire senses. And then another and some more. I took the three boxes labeled Rosalie and walked inside.

"Either someone is getting murdered or we have some horny neighbors," I said out loud even though I knew perfectly well everyone could hear them too.

"Thanks for the 411," Alice said sarcastically.

"Alice tell me are we going to meet them soon?" I asked.

Alice thought a bit then she shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Emmett, I don't know who they are so; I don't know who I'm searching for." She replies with a tang of anger in her voice.

"I can answer that question for you," Esme said in her always clam and peaceful voice. "We are going over there tomorrow to introduce ourselves like normal human neighbors do. Maybe I will even bake a pie." The last thing she said with a smile.

"They only do that on desperate housewives," I said laughing inside. I think I'm beast at jokes.

"And you would know because…" Alice said as evilly as Jasper laughs.

Everyone started laughing, even Edward. I didn't really care that was my job in this family; keep everyone laughing.

"So who wants to help me make the pie?" Esme said excitedly.


	4. Pie Hungry Neighbors

**A/N: Hope you like this enjoy **

**AND I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, BUT I DO OWN AYDEN(; **

* * *

I woke up in the arms of a still asleep Ayden, did I mention last night was the most wonderful, extraordinary, completely blissful, and unreal night of my life. We had finally physically showed our love for each other; in simpler words we had sex.

I was shocked to discover that Ayden did not stop me last night. What shocked me more was the time on my clock, it read 8:04. I had to be at a mandatory staff meeting today which started four minutes ago!

"Shit!" I cursed aloud waking Ayden out of this cute slumber.

"Baby, I love you." I heard him say.

"I really love you, but right now I have to get to my job."

"What time is it?' he asked drowsily.

"8:05, just go back to sleep"

"No, we have to talk about last night." He said and insecurities started building up in my head . Was I that bad? Did Ayden regret it, did he not? But right now was not a good time.

"Can we please talk about this later, I'm late." I pleaded and then gave him a quick kiss and proceeded to finish dressing myself. I just placed a button down shirt I had on, some tights and a black skirt over that; I quickly put on my cardigan, grabbed my keys, my phone and rushed out the door.

* * *

**Emmett's Pov**

I lay on the sofa in the living room pretending to be asleep, I even added in a few snores to make it seem legit. I learned that word from urban dictionary I means real if you do not know.

"Emmett, you're not fooling anyone." Alice said interrupting my snooze.

"Thanks Alice," I said my sticking my tongue out; that's called multitasking.

"If it makes you feel better, I thought you were asleep." Jasper added.

"Thanks, and it actually does," I countered his sarcasticness. That's a new word I invented.

"Children, hurry or you will be late on the first day of school." That was Esme.

I like how Esme calls us children and we are over 100 years old.

"You would," Edward said once again stalking my precious mind!

"Believe me there is nothing precious in there" he added.

I glared at him and waited for a comeback to come to me. Ha, comeback come to me. Edward walked off seeming uninterested.

"Classes do not start until 9'oclock," Alice informed us all.

"Ah, then we have enough time to deliver the pie to our new neighbors," Esme said obviously excited.

"I want to meet the naughty neighbors," I said laughing at my own joke.

"Please Emmett, take this seriously we need to make a good first impression." Esme pleaded with me.

"I'll be good, I said with a pout.

Since Carlisle went to work hours before, the girls were too busy preparing themselves to make a lasting impression and Jasper was not ready to meet the humans up close and personal that left me, Esme, and Edward.

Edward was grumpy as usual but Esme and I balanced it out with our chipperness.

"I do not think that's a word Emmett," Edward said while throwing me a nasty look.

"Mommy, make him stop!" I said joking around but I guess Esme took it seriously.

"Edward stop, and both of you behave."

We automatically shut up and Esme put a smile on her face, spun around still holding the raspberry pie(that I helped make) and knocked twice on the door. Nothing…

"Maybe they are asleep…" Edward said just as the front door opened. There stood a young man no older than 22 by the looks of it. And the looks of it also showed he got some last night.

"OH, lord Emmett," Edward whispered low enough for only us to hear.

"Where are my manners, sorry for waking you and good morning." Esme said.

"No, no problem, good morning," that guy said.

"My name is Esme Cullen and these are my two sons, Emmett and Edward," she said.

She said my name first, score one for Emmett! CHEA!

"Nice to meet you my name is Ayden Monroe, please come in."

Esme being as polite as she is, walked in and we followed. It would be an understatement to say the living room was a mess; it looked as if a tornado threw up on it.

"Sorry for the mess, we have been busy lately," Ayden replied to our wandering eyes.

"I know, I've heard," I said under my breath. Esme sent a death glare my way and Edward elbowed me.

"When you say we?" Esme semi-asked.

"I mean my fiancé and I," Ayden said with a smile.

Esme finally remembering her pie handed it to him.

"Why thank you," he said smiling. Did this guy smile a lot or what?

"I am sorry, I must end this conversation, but I have to see these kids off to school." Esme as polite as ever said.

"No worries, are they going to Willow Creek High?" Ayden asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" this was the first time Edward talked since we met this guy.

"My fiancé works as a T.A. there maybe you will meet her." He said proudly.

"Maybe we will what is her name?" I asked intrigued.

"Isabella Swan, but most kids call her Miss Bella; now if you will excuse me I must get ready for my job as well."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was late for the meeting and frowned on as I arrived 15 minutes late.

"Sorry," I said as I took my seat next to my best friend and fellow T.A., Lisa Crowley. She took one look at my engagement ring and started to scream. The now angry principal sent me a quieting glare.

"Oh my god! You're getting married!" Lisa said in the closest thing she had to a whisper. "Give me the 5 w's I want to know everything!" she continued pestering.

"I'll tell you at break alright," as I said this she seemed to be pleased with my response and began to listen to the meeting.

I started doodling on my notepad and hardly heard Mr. Smith yell my name.

"MS. SWAN"

"yes?"

"You have been chosen to escort the five new students arriving today." He said

Great, now I have to deal with hormonal lazy and grumpy students.

"Excuse me, Mr. Smith, not to rude but I am a Teacher's Assistant not a tour guide." I said a little shocked at my attitude.

"You are a teacher's assistant so you will _**assist **_these students to their right classes and teachers," he threw at me with a smug look on his face.

I gave up and prepared myself for meeting the five new students.

* * *

** What do you think is going to happen next? **

**Review & deliberate**


	5. Home of the Wicked Willows

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy :D

* * *

"How many students did he say again?" I asked Lisa as I picked up some maps of the school and searched for any more relevant papers.

"I think he said five?" she said unsure. I grabbed a sixth one just in case and the school's lunch menu.

"What time is it?" I asked her wanting to get this over as fast as possible.

"Its 8:55," she replied and we quickly walked to the front office to await the new students.

"They better not be late," I said impatiently.

"So tell me how Ayden proposed," Lisa said with a wink.

So I told her every single detail down to the basics because that's the only thing that pleases her. But I couldn't believe what I told her last. "We finally did it," I said in a hushed tone.

"No? I Thought he wanted to wait?" she tried to whisper.

"I guess not," I said then quickly changing the subject I added, "We should get ready for the students."

"Tell me everything, were you guys careful?" she whispered the last word.

Careful? What does she mean by that? And then it hit me like a bullet, we weren't careful we were too into the moment to care and I don't think Ayden was prepared for that last night. What am I going to do? I knew my face showed all the signs of doubt and probably insanity as I was debating this question in my head. Lisa broke the silence, "Omg, you guys didn't use protection."

"No," was all I could utter out.

And then I heard my name being called out behind me, "Ms. Swan?" I recognized that voice as Mr. Smith's.

Lisa put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "I'll help you, and Mrs. Perkins doesn't need me until after lunch."

"Thank you," I said as I gave her a huge hug, I wasn't big on hugs but Lisa deserved it. I took one last breath and prepared myself to turn around and 'assist' the new students.

**

* * *

**

Edward's Pov

That man had said Bella's name, my Bella's. Isabella Swan his voice kept teasing me on repeat. He had called her his fiancé, they were living together. The thought of Bella in the arms of another man repulsed me. _It could be a coincidence, Edward. _The thoughts of Emmett broke me out of my trance. Slim chance of that, I thought. _"Isabella is a common name, and so is Swan." _Emmett continued to try to reassure me with no success. No, I knew it was my Bella even before I read this guys mind. He was taunting me with her face, her smile without even knowing it. I hated him no I despised him for loving Bella, for kissing her, for holding her, and for the despised thing that popped into Emmett's mind which I did not want to mention. What I hate the most is how he remembered how she told this man, _I love you. _Then the guilt hit me, I had let her go this is what I wanted her to do. Get married, live a normal life, and even have children something which she would never be able to do with me. But I could not help feeling this way for Bella I wanted her back; I could never have her back now she didn't belong to me.

I opposed to going to school, I even opposed to living here but no one would listen to me.

"We are already in the school's system; it would be suspicious if we move one day after arriving here." Alice said much to my dismay. Then reading her mind I knew we were not moving. But what I did not know was how Bella would react to seeing us; seeing me. What would she do? Would she run away from us, would she even acknowledge my presence? And what if she did the unthinkable what if she spoke to me what would she say, what would she not say? I deliberated all of this on the car ride to Willow High.

Emmett broke the silence, "Ha, home of the wicked willows. Oh I'm scared." We made it there with a minute to spare and as we were instructed to do so we went to the front office to meet the principal, Mr. Smith.

"Welcome to Willow High," he said with a booming voice. He was on the large side and looked as if he were tired of his job.

"Hello," Alice said as she began to introduce everyone. I was uninterested with the rest of the conversation as I was anxiously scanning the hallways and minds of the students for any sign of Bella.

_What's for lunch? I hope it's not pizza. I didn't do my homework I better steal it from some nerd. The quiz on Romeo and Juliet is today and I didn't finish the book! I wonder if John likes me, I mean who doesn't I'm beautiful. Wow, its cloudy today. I can't believe Julia got with George she's such a slut. Maybe I should ask mark to join swim with me? Look at the new students that one seems hot, I wonder if he's single. Omg! The bells going to ring in a minute and I still haven't finished my essay! _All these thoughts filled my mind with no help.

And then I heard her voice, "Thank you." And I saw her hug another girl. She turned around and there she was walking my way a smile on her face until she saw us most importantly me.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I couldn't be him, no there was no possible way that here of all places they would choose to live. I saw Alice, my once best friend, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and then _**him**__. _I sick feeling came to my stomach that Ayden had long ago repressed. I felt light- headed and nauseated, as if I was going to throw up. "Oh god," I whispered.

Lisa looked frightened as she grabbed a hold of me, "are you ok Bella?" she questioned me with alarm. My knees started buckling and I knew I was going to fall.

"Ms. Swan?" I heard Mr. Smith say with concern in his voice and for the very first time.

"I'm going to throw up," I said pretty loudly and I noticed a few students start to slow down and watch the spectacle. I could not bring myself to look at _**him. **_I saw the pain in Alice's face as if she wanted to help me but could do nothing.

"Help her to the bathroom, Ms. Crowley," I heard Mr. Smith say, "I will help these new students."

"Come on Bella," Lisa said as she led me towards the teacher's lounge. I took once last look at Alice's pained face and walked away.

* * *

**Hope you liked it **

**Please review & help me out**

**what would you like to see next or what do you think will happen next? **

**Did you like my lame attempt at Edward's Pov **

**i must admit making his pov kinda scared me. **

**But tell me what you think :] **


	6. R&J or B&E discussion?

**A/N: Sorry i took so long please review this & thanks for staying with me. **

**do you have any ideas on where you think this story should go? **

**pm me and let me know. **

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled out as my stomach churned inside me.

"Do you need to throw up?" Lisa asked obviously disgusted by the idea, but trying to hide it.

"I don't know what I need right now, I doesn't happen this fast right?" I asked desperation and unease clearly noticeable on my face.

"No, it usually takes a few months. Bella are you sure this was your first time?" Lisa's voice was barely audible as I screamed again. "Ughhhh!"

After a bit of silence Lisa said, "Do you want some Pepto-Bismol?"

I shook my head, "No I'm fine, and I better go help Ms. Fitzgerald."

"Are you sure?" Lisa asked

I nodded; in fear that my voice would convey a different message. What if they are in one of Ms. Fitzgerald's classes? Alice would be my friend again, wouldn't she? What if _he _was in one of my classes? What would I do? I finally decided I would act as if I did not know him that was the safest route for both _him _and me and Ayden. I could not forget about Ayden; I love him. I am going to marry him for Christ sakes Bella move on _he _has.

This little debate went on in my head as I walked over to room 48. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Ms. Bella." Ms. Fitzgerald said with a bit of frustration. I could tell she was stressed out by this class of rowdy teenagers since she was more used to teaching fourth graders.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up with something." I said as I scanned the room and my eyes got caught by _his_. "Shit!" I said unnecessarily a bit too loud.

All the students stopped gossiping for a second and turned to me.

"I forgot my bag in the teacher's lounge," I quickly saved myself.

"You will not need it; all I have planned for today is a brief lesson and a quick quiz." Ms. Fitz said as she quickly left the room. Boy, did she want to get away soon.

I took another deep breath and prepared myself to face the class and most importantly him.

"Alright then it seems you guys will be watching a Romeo and Juliet movie, discussing it and then having a quiz. So I suggest you pay attention to the movie." I said trying to convey full authority.

"Aww, come on Ms. B lets not and say we did," Christian from the first row quickly said with a smile.

"Let's not," I said flashing a smile. I pulled my hand through my hair today was going to be along day.

"Omg! Your engaged Ms. B when did this happen?" Miranda suddenly yelled.

Suddenly all the girls in the class looked intently at my ring and pestered me to say the story.

I glance in the direction on Edward, there I said it, and saw his pained expression.

"You guys need to watch this movie." I quickly countered.

"We have all seen it a million times, come on Ms. B" they seemed to say in unison.

"We need to discuss it also," I tried everything to get out of this awkward situation.

"There is no better way to understand Romeo and Juliet's love then hearing your own love story." Miranda said with a smirk.

This is payback, I thought. But then again why would he care he said he didn't love me.

"Ayden made me get all dressed up and he took me to Lucy's Café, where we had our first date." I began

There was unison of awws from the girls.

"Go on," they pestered.

"He reserved the whole patio seating, and there was only one table there with two chairs rose petals all over the place and candles and lanterns, soft music in the background." I rambled as I felt tears well up in my eyes. _Why was I crying? What is wrong with me? Why am I so sentimental? _I looked back at the students faces they wanted me to go on.

"He had planned everything even done to the food. He took my hands from across the table and he told me 'I love you' it sounded so sincere, so unselfish, so undeniable, and so real. I told him I loved him back." Tears were beginning to come down my face.

"Then he pulled his hands away, knelt down on one knee, told me he loved me with his entire being, pulled out the ring and asked me to marry him." I said as I whipped the tears away from my face.

"AWWW!" soon filled up the room.

"Enough with that, let's get to discussing Romeo and Juliet." I said as I picked up the questionnaire that Ms. Fitz had prepared. "Explain the result of Romeo and Juliet's rushed love, do you believe it is real love?" I read aloud.

Allison raised her hand and answered, "Their love eventually caused the death of both of them, and I don't think it was real love. You don't find real love in one day."

"Real love does not have a planned date, you do not plan on falling in love; you just do." _His _voice said teasing me.

"I still doubt you can find your true love in one day," Allison shot back at her new competitor.

"That is an opinion not a fact." Edward countered with that smirk on his face.

Allison looked at me distressed, "Ms. B when you first met Ayden did you fall in love with him?"

"Let's stick to the topic," Edward said obviously uncomfortable, but I did not understand why. He was the one who dumped me.

"This is part of the topic! We are talking about love. Ms. B is the only one who is getting married here so I think she is qualified enough to speak about this subject." Miranda said smiling.

"Ms. B?" Allison asked.

"Well, I did fall when I first met him but not in love."

"See, you don't fall in love after a day!" Allison shot at Edward.

"I never said that, all I said was love has no planned date." Edward said frustration in his face.

I quickly interrupted in before someone got hurt, "Next question: would the story have ended different if Juliet did not take the vial?"

"Obviously," Edward said testing my boundaries.

I brushed it off, I did not want to make a scene and I was not ready to talk to him.

"So you are not going to ask me why I think this way Bella?"He said taunting me. All the anger I had held back for so many years was finally coming out.

"No." I simply said avoiding any more trouble.

"Do you care if I ask why?"

"I would rather save myself from hearing anymore of your idiotic crap!" Did I really just say that? Oh lord, this is bad.

"Woah, Ms. B," I heard some students say.

"PMSing much?" others said.

This was too much for me to take in on one day. "QUIZ TIME!" I yelled over the laughter and mumbling of the students. Just as I handed the papers off to some students my phone rang. Ayden's name flashed and made me smile.

I quickly picked up saying, "Baby I'm still in class right now, I'll have to call you back ok?"

"I need to talk to you Bella, its important." Ayden's voice came through the phone full of concern.

"Lunch, at the diner?" he asked after a brief silence.

"Of course I will meet you there. I'm sorry Ayden I have to go bye I love you."

"I love you more." He said with a laugh.

I noticed that all the students were looking at me. Then Jeffrey yelled out," ouhh! BOOTY CALL!"


End file.
